Cut Throats
by Golden Scroll
Summary: (ALTERNATIVE REALITY) Captain Dean has been sailing the seas for years,when his ship is invaded and his crew wiped out by the infamous black hearted Castiel how will he cope being this monsters prisoner. Rated M to be on the safe side for possible later mature themes. Most likely end up **Destiel**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain Dean Winchester looked out into the night sky over dark inky seas, It was a monotomous veiw, something he had gotten used to as a kid. He didn't register the other ship just slightly silently out of veiw, All he could see were dark calm black waters.

The other ship hit with a giant thud,sending the captain and his crew flying,  
' Stand yer ground' Dean bellowed, steadying himself, awaiting the intrusion of the on coming ship.

to his amazement several men boarded his ship, pirates by the look of it. they were shabbily clothed all but one, this man appeared to be in shimmering velvet attire,he was quite a picture to behold with amazing dominant saphire blue eyes, Dean held his breath.  
'Kill them all' the man in expensive attire bellowed,his eyes falling upon Dean  
'Execpt this one, I'll take their Captain alive' a cruel grin crossed his face when he noted Deans more expensive clothing and his featherd hat. Two men pinned him in a vice grip,he could not move, he could do nothing but squirm as they rounded his crew one by one.

In chains they stood before Dean.  
'Kill them' The man in velevet attire roared,Dean swore, fought and struggled with every ounce that he had, and with every gunshot he closed his eyes, his entire crew wiped out before his eyes.  
Finally one of the men laid a gun to the temple of his first mate, last in line, last to be rumbled, a good looking man with a pretty face, floppy hair and puppy dog eyes. Captain Dean stopped fighting and his enemy noted it. It was as though the wind had been knocked from his very soul. the fight lost.  
' Please no!, I'll do anything no!' Dean cried

That is when Captain Castiel really looked, he looked at piercing green eyes, filled with sadness and horror, he did not understand.  
' Why do you beg for his life? when you have not any other member of your crew' he turned on Dean.

'Please dont'!, He's ... He's my brother'

End of chap let me know what you think. :o) (short I know sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'We could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen' one of Castiel's men spoke up, he was fairly handsome with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Dean wasn't sure he liked the way he was looking at Sam, but right now just stopping them from putting a bullet through his brothers brain was his main priority, they would have to deal with anything else as it came.

Castiel thought about this for a moment, it seemed practical, they could use an extra pair of hands and feeding one more extra mouth shouldn't be too much trouble, he also considered the fact that having his new captives Achilles heel might be to his advantage later on.

'Very well Gabriel' he shrugged 'Get them on board'

Sam and Dean were dragged roughly aboard the enemy vessel, kicked, elbowed and punched by Castiel's men along the way. The strength of these men didn't seem normal to Dean; it was almost as though they were super human. Sam and Dean were no stranger to the supernatural, they had encountered many mysterious creatures on their missions, Sirens, merpeople and the kraken among them, their father had shared a vast knowledge of the unknown with them whilst they were growing up and taught them how to defend themselves against such, but there didn't seem to be anything else abnormal about these men and they were simply not big enough to be golem or giants, frustrated Dean let thoughts of the supernatural subside.

Once aboard the Winchester brothers were separated, Dean assumed they had taken Sam to the kitchens, or at least he hoped that's where he had gone, his stomach churned partially from hunger as he hadn't eaten for hours, but also from worry. Sam wasn't dead but that didn't mean he was safe.

Dean himself was dragged into a large cabin, in one corner stood an old prison type cage with a bed in it; he was thrown to the floor in front of the man with the expensive clothes who he now guessed must be their captain. The men escorting Dean abruptly left, leaving him alone with his captor.

Dean went to stand up.

'Stay where you are' his kidnapper was looking down at him, gun in hand, and it was pointed at Dean.

Dean gritted his teeth, this man was starting to grate on him, he had never been good at doing what he was told, but he didn't want to wind up getting himself shot leaving Sam alone on a boat full of frighteningly super strong men who were capable of god knows what, so he stayed on the ground where he was.

'Who are you? What do you want with me' Dean asked tersely looking up into what he now thought of as cruel, cold sapphire eyes.

'My name is Castiel,' Captain' Castiel'

Dean took a short, sharp intake of breath, could it be real? He'd always thought the stories were made up, some goofy legend invented by a drunken sailor many centuries ago, passed from father to son on black soulless nights at sea.

His father had told him stories of The 'great' captain castiel and his ship, a crew of immortal men with magic powers, a ship that had sailed the seas since the beginning of time, but Dean had never really taken much heed, yes he knew the supernatural existed but immortal men sailing the seas since the beginning of creation was just a tad too ridiculous even for him.

'Yeah right' Scoffed Dean, this guy was obviously off his rocker, probably been at sea too long, now he thought he was part of some old sailor's tale.

Dean instantly regretted his remark as within seconds he found himself literally flying through the air, and as he hit the bars of the cage in the corner everything went black.

A/ N : Slightly longer chap, any comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the cliché 'Everything went black' but ya gotta love it. Oh... and I simply couldn't kill off Sam so he stays. (For now at least).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Dean awoke, he nearly jumped out of his skin, Castiel was looming over him, his face almost touching his.  
'Jesus.. what the hell did you do?' Dean was rubbing his aching head, still not quite able to grasp that this was really a being that had existed scince creation.  
'You insulted me, you called me a liar ' the situation was so ironic and Castiel sounded so childish that Dean almost wanted to laugh,he bit his lip but was unable to stop himself from blurting out his next sentance.  
'Oh I'm sorry, it's ok for you to be a violent murdererous kidnapper, not to mention thief' he was referring to the looting of his ship.  
'But heaven forbid I should question your credibility to tell the damn truth!'  
Dean winced waiting for be thrown across the room again, but to his supprise nothing happened.  
'I could not keep and feed your entire crew, I have enough of my own men and other helpers already on board'  
Dean dreaded to think who these other helpers were, probably poor imprisoned captives like himself and Sam.  
'You didn't have to KILL THEM!' Dean felt anger rising, he felt the strong remorse that had been building inside of him over his lost ship mates, people he'd loved,known all of his life blown away in seconds by this insane monster. He tuned away from Castiel.

Castiel wasn't sure what to make of his prisoner, he felt angry that he showed him no respect, after all he was the Captain of this ship, and he had spared the life of this mans brother whom he could so easily of had killed, but he also felt something else for this queer green eyed human though he wasn't sure what.  
'Are you Dean Winchester?' Castiel sure hoped that he was or it would all of been for nothing, and there was a small possibility that the person he really needed had been among the now dead crew, although he could not see why any other member of the crew would be wearing the Captains clothes.  
'What's it to you' Dean huffed, he still didn't want to look at his captor, he hated him.  
Castiel was losing his patience fast  
'Tell me!' he demanded 'Tell me or I'll ...' he was cut off  
'Or you'll what huh!' it seemed Deans temper had also reached it's climax,he was on his feet now staring into the eyes of the pychopathic creature before him  
'You're gonna what!? what exactly are you gonna do! cos I'd love to know, I'd love to hear why a grown man KIDNAPS! another grown man having killed almost his entire family and then keeps him a prisoner in his boudair PLEASE TELL ME!'  
Castiel blinked  
'I don't know what you are talking about, which other members of your crew were you related to? and what has any of this got to do with the french meaning for bedroom, what does it matter where you are held prisoner'  
Dean gritted his teeth, right now he was fighting the urge to punch Castiel right in the nose.  
' I don't know if you really don't understand or if this is your sick attempt at humour, but where I come from it's highly unusual for a man to want to keep another man locked up in his private quarters unless he is into some kind of funny business, and I'll let you know right now I ain't in to any funny business...as for family I was speaking metaphorically about my crew!'

' I Don't know what you mean by 'funny business' please explain yourself' Castiel looked extremely confused.  
Dean swallowed hard, was he going to have to spell it out  
'Are you going to... I mean... do you intend to...have sex with me' Dean finished up lamely, not wanting to use the other words that had been on the tip of is tongue.  
Castiel was taken aback, he had certainly not intended to hurt this human in such a way, and he was about to tell him so when he stopped, he didn't want his captive to think him a pushover besides he was Captain he could do what he liked,although deep down he knew that it would be wrong to harm him in such a way.  
'I haven't decided what I shall do with you, anyway you haven't answered my question' he felt a slight pang of guilt when the mans eyes looked panicked. His head lowered ever so slightly.  
' I don't know why it matters to you, but yes, I am Dean Winchester.'

End Of Chap

Pllleassssee reveiw, really could do with some feedback here as I am totally excited about this one.


	4. Chapter 4

I am making some grammar changes to try and make for better reading please let me know if it makes it worse!

Chapter 4

Castiel seemed to sigh in relief when Dean confirmed he was indeed the aforementioned character.

''What does it matter to you anyhow?'' the sea hunter gruffly questioned

''I have struck up a deal with a water demon named Azzael,'

Dean scowled, he didn't want to hear that name uttered in the same room as him, Azaael had murdered his mother and eventually his father and Dean would of spent his life hell bent on revenge if it hadn't been for Sam. He would not risk losing Sam too.

Castiel continued, seemingly unaware of Deans anger,or maybe he just chose to ignore it.

''He has offered me something extremely valuable in exchange for the safe delivery of yourself''

Dean scoffed in disbelief

'' you're trading me off? to a water Demon? no way!'' He didn't know what Castiels other 'plans' included for him, but they would surely be no where near as merciless as Azzael's '' You do realize he is going to kill me don't you? you realize you're handing me over to be executed, and most probably in the worst possible way imaginable''

Castiel, was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the human, he had not realized Azzael intended to kill Dean, and it was most definately not a thought that Castiel would gain any pleasure from imagining were true but his hands were tied.

''I am sorry Dean, I must accomplish my mission and sometimes sacrifices have to be made''

Deans mind was reeling, he was stuck in the middle of the ocean somewhere, how would he even escape? and what of Sam? he panicked slightly now.

''What do you intend to do to Sam? '' the thought of leaving Sam on this boat with these people they didn't know, (kidnappers, murderers and from what Castiel had hinted even rapists!) made Dean want to hurl.

''Sam can go with you''

''NO!'' Dean closed his eyes that was even worse! ''please god no, please don't even tell him what your intentions are for me, he can't know.''

Castiel was becoming a little uncomfortable with the situation, the human seemed a lot more upset than he'd imagined, he felt he needed to offer this man some gesture of kindness but over the years he had become clumsy with affection of any kind and he was not acustomed to anything but getting his own way. whatever that may be.

There was however one thing maybe he could offer him.

''If you want I could set your brother free,''

Dean took Castiel in for a second

'' you would do that? honestly? no joke?''

''If you promise to cooperate with everything I ask of you, I will set him free before we arrive at the kingdom Azzael resides.

Dean wasn't sure what 'everything' would entail but he felt grateful that this Castiel 'being' had enough decency to at least let his brother go and that thought alone filled Dean with some degree of warmth. Sam Could go to land and he could go to Bobby's where he would be safe.

''I will give you no trouble as long as you take Sam to land and set him free''

Castiel nodded and then gestured to the cage behind Dean with the bed in it.

'' you should get some rest, I am going to check on that brother of your's, make sure my crew aren't giving him any jip'' before Dean could pounce on that satement Castiel vanished, and a startled Dean found himself inside the black cage which he found to be locked.

That night as he lay bleakly staring up at the ceiling, he allowed himself to hope just a little if Sam could get to Bobby, maybe just maybe there would be some chance of rescue that is if there was anything left of him to rescue. He hated himself for the small hope, Sam and Bobby should stay as far away from Azzael as possible but he couldn't help but find hopelessness in the thought of the long torturous demise that awaited him.

A/N - Not the best chap! bit of a filler but wanted to get something up as its been a while. Any comments would be welcomed. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Castiel found Sam on top deck,he was starring out at the dull lifeless grey sea, Gabriel nearby malingering about with cargo boxes and loot, pretending not to be keeping a watchfull eye on the young man.

''Where's Dean?'' he rounded on Castiel as soon as he spotted him, much to Castiels contempt, He like his older brother did not seem to have any respect for those in authority. He stopped himself from childishly telling Sam to mind his own business.

'' He is safe, I need him to stay close to me for the time being'' Sam's eyes bulged

'' To hell you do! what have you done with him!''

Castiel felt his temper increasing,and did his best not to rise to the bait.

''Has Gabriel shown you where you are to sleep and what your duties will be whilst you are aboard this ship' he just about refrained from saying 'my' ship.

Gabriel who had been gradually getting ever nearer,hovering like an unwanted fly, chose this opportunity to place himself directly into the thread of conversation.

''I haven't really explained anything to him Captain, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with him'' his head gestured towards Sam. Sam scowled.

'' you said you needed some help in the kitchens'' The younger Winchester said questioningly, he was becoming ever so slightly disconcerted,this did not improve when Gabriel snorted and started to chuckle at his comment.

''We don't eat'' Castiel supplied matter of factly, he wasn't really in the mood for Gabriels games.

'' you can prepare something out of the small provisions we do have for yourself, but the rest of us will not require that assistance. You can help the crew and the others aboard with their daily duties, mostly try not to get in the way or make a nuisance of yourself''

Sam scoffed

'' You kidnapped me and my brother and now you're telling '_me' _not to get in the way, you've got some nerve, I want to see my brother''

Castiel turned away, he didn't want Sam spending time with Dean and corrupting his plans.

''Gabriel take this man to his quarters and if he doesn't curb his attitude sedate him and if that doesnt work give him 20 lashings!'

Sam felt unearthly strong arms take hold of him

'' I think it best he bunks with me rather than Uriel or Zachariah, I'm not sure how they would react to his hot headed behaviour, plus I have more space.''

Castiel cast a final glance over Sam and nodded. He had no idea how Uriel or Zachariah would handle him but he had his suspicions that it would be a whole lot worse than 20 lashes.

'' As you wish, just keep him out of my way unless I ask for him, I've got enough to deal with''

With that he took his leave, only vaguely listening to the threats and shouts that followed him beneath the deck.

Sam sat glaring at Gabriel, watching him play cards without touching them. He realised there was something supernatural about these beings but he hadn't got a clue as to 'what ' exactly they were.

'' Calmed down Sammy boy?'' Gabriel looked up from his cards and a wide grin spread across his face.

'' Why?'' Sam asked tersely '' You want to pound the crap out of me like your captain suggested''

Gabriel hadn't been that sure about how serious Castiel had been on that comment, whether he had just been trying to scare Sam off. You never really could tell, especially not when he was in one of his moods, and these days he was constantly in one of his moods.

''Is that what you want Sammy?'' he wiggled his eyebrows

'' Stop calling me Sammy!'' Sam didn't want to associate any of this muderous filth with his brothers child hood nickname for him.

'' Touchy'' Gabriel feigned a hurt expression '' I was hoping you wern't going to push me to make good on that order, but you should know there are some here on board that wouldn't have thought twice,all that stomping and shouting was enough to make ships a hundred mile away think a storm was afoot.''

Sam might have smiled, if it hadn't been for the fact these people had killed his ship mates in cold blood and had his brother stashed away god knows where doing god knows what with him.

He felt suddenly lost and tired, he'd lost pratically everybody in the space of hours,if he had been alone he might have cried, but there was no way he was giving any of these beasts that satisfaction. Instead he swallowed hard and looked Gabriel in the eyes. A little of his calmer self returning.

'' What is your Captain going to do to Dean?'' He desperately wanted to see his brother, he needed to see a familiar face. The thought of been stuck aboard this ship with these monsters alone made him shudder.

'' Honestly?'' Gabriel said '' I don't know,I'm sorry Sam but the Captain has been real cagey about his plans lately, I don't think he'll kill him though if that's what you're worried about''

Sam was worried about that and a shed load of other things too. But the reassurance that Dean was probably still alive and would remain so would have to do for now.

'' Where shall I sleep?'' Sam could see a set of bunk beds to one side of the room, but he had also spied a pile of sackcloth on the floor in the corner next to a large wooden post that Sam didn't even want to acknowledge after the captains earlier comment. He was a prisoner afterall,he couldn't just expect the comfort of a bed.

'' Make yourself at home'' was the only unhelpfull response he received. Not knowing if it was a trick he opted for the sackcloth. Gabriel gave him a look that he couldn't quite identify and then shrugged and went back to his cards like he couldn't be bothered to continue any kind of conversation with Sam that night.

Sam nestled uncomfortably into the sack cloth, taking little comfort in the cold rough material, before finally, completely exaughsted falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam needed to see Dean, It was like if he couldn't see him he couldn't properly convince his mind that his brother was still alive,no matter how many times this Gabriel monster tried to convince him,

''Just tell me where he is,I know you know'' He relentlessly pestered Gabriel as he helped him inspect the ropes for damage so if nececary they could be replaced at the next port.

'' Leave it Sammy boy, you're going to do yourself a mischief with all this fussing over Deano'' Sam winced at the nicknames but on this occasion let them slide.

'' GABE!'' He bellowed,shocking himself at both the volume and the content of his shout.

''Gabe?'' the golden haired monster raised one eyebrow and smiled, he was almost infruiatingly always in good humour.

Sam sat down with a thud on the deck. He was starting to feel defeated.

''Please Gabriel, I need to see him, just once, I need to make sure he's ok, you don't understand, he's all I've got'' Sam finished up the last part depairingly.

Gabriel looked almost serious for a second

'' Look Sam, If I tell you where he is and you go pounding on doors, you're going to get yourself in the Captains bad books which trust me you do no want to do. Just keep your head down and get on with the duties.''

'' And what Gabriel?, never see my brother again? you can't just keep him hauled up in some room somehwere, he's a human being! and so am I for that matter, and if...and if...this is all there is for me now jst some prisoner on some boat ship to be used as a slave or traded off then you may as well just end me now.'' Sam was deadly serious, he was petrified and alone, he didn't know what was going to happen to him from one day to the next, he just felt like he and his brother were pawns in some sick game.

'Sam'' Gabriel spoke softly now almost a whisper like he could feel the young mans pain. '' He's in the Captains quarter, under deck, it's the wooden door with the bible etched into it, But I implore you not to go in there. No good will come of it.''

Sam tried not to consider the irony of the captains door having a bible etched into it.

'' Is there a way in without a key?''

'' Oh Sammy, you really are stubborn, you absoloubtly sure this is what you want?'' Sam nodded.

'' Then close your eyes'' With that Gabriel reached out and softly touched his forehead.

When Sam's eyes opened he was in a fancy room with a beautifull four poster bed, gold encrusted furniture and exotic fur rugs. The only bizzare feature in the room was a massive iron cage, In which to both Sam's complete horror and absoloubte relief sat his brother.

'' Dean! are you ok?'' He ran up to the bars and pushed his head against them. Dean rose, mirroring his brothers actions.

''Sammy''He exclaimed totally relieved to see his younger brother alive and well ''Have thay hurt you? I'll kill em''

'' Dean no i'm fine, I was worried about you'' Sam chose not to mention the Captains earlier comment about the 20 lashes.

'' I'm ok Sam, honestly, I know it looks bad but he hasn't hurt me I promise. Sam listen to me you're gonna be fine but you gotta get out of here please''

Sam took a small step back from the cage, looking to see if there was any way he could bust it open.

'' I'm not leaving you in here locked in this thing!''

'' Oh yeah and if you bust it open where we gonna go? In case you hadn't noticed dude we're stuck on a god damned pirate ship''

'' But Dean I...''

'' How did you get in here?'' Before they could finish their argument a cold voice stopped them dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''What did I tell you!'' within a blink of Deans eyes, Castiel had Sam up against the wall, fingers curled arround his throat, snarling. '' Simple rules to obey. Number 1 do not get in the way. Number 2 do not make a nuisance of yourself! you have broken both'' Castiel proceeded to pound Sam's body violently against the wall causing him to choke and splutter''

''Castiel! no! stop!'' Dean was quite terrified that this 'being' might actually kill Sam maybe even by accident ''It's my fault he just wanted to see if I was ok, let him go please'' Dean was garbling, tripping over his words in panic but he didn't care.

Castiel turned to look at him, one arm still firmly pinning sam against the wall. There was pure rage in his eyes, It was really quite horrifying.

'' Neither of you will listen to me'' Castiel Boomed, totally out of control at this point '' You need to be punished for your insolence''

Castiel produced his gun from his pocket crushing the barrel against Sams forehead, Sam closed his eyes in fear.

'' Who let you in here?'' Sam shook his head but continued to keep his eyes clamped shut, he wasn't going to drop Gabriel in it, yes he was one of these monsters but he had still helped him and Sam couldn't be such a coward as to just drop him in it, no matter what the consequences.

Castiel was pratically seething with the young man before him, never had he witnessed such disobedience when he had offered such kindess, sparing his life, giving him food and shelter, he'd even allowed Gabriels little whim of taking him under his protection against the rest of the crew. Well no more, that wasn't going to happen again. He loweredhis gun down Sam's torso lifting his shirt with the tip. Sam gulped, fresh terror over taking him.

'' I can do anything to you,do you understand.'' Castiel spat in the fightened mans face, using the gun barrell to split two or three of the shirt buttons open.

'' Jesus! god no, Castiel what are you doing, leave him alone, if you want to punish some one please punish me!'' Dean banged his fists against the barrs in frustration and desperation, fearing that his usual threats of violence would only make the situation worse.

Castiel was right up in Sams face now,the gun still creeply rubbing against Sam's now naked torso.

'' Fine! you hear that boy, your brother will suffer the brunt of your actions, Sam's hazel eyes popped open.

'' Please I'm sorry leave Dean alone, I swear I won't...'' He was stopped short as the gun barrel was shoved into this mouth.

''Shut up Samuel, don't worry you won't be getting away with it entirely, there are 20 lashes with your name on.''

At that Sam seemed to melt from the room.

'

' You're going to whip him?'' Dean's voice held pure disgust

'' You should think yourself lucky that, that's all that is going to happen to him, I could of done much worse.'' It was true, he had even considered in that split second taking him out of Gabriels protection, but he knew that the young man wouldn't last five seconds, and he didn't fancy a fight with his first mate or a lecture for that matter.

'' Anyway'' He turned to Dean '' you should be more worried for yourself''

Dean breathed in sharply for a moment.

''What do you want from me?''

Castiel opened the cage and pulled Dean out by the scruff of his neck, he wanted to scare this human in the worst way imaginable, force him to submit.

'' Get on the bed,face down'' he ordered, Dean stood where he was looking stricken.

'' What! no way man,you're sick''

Castiel lurched forward,roughly shoving the human who, no matter how much he flailed was no match for his powerfull strength.

'' So what you gonna ACTUALLY rape me!?'' Deans voice sounded higher than normal,it was as Castiel noted distressed

'' shut up'' Castiel growled pushing him down onto the bed with so much force Dean thought his spine might snap.

'' You and your brother need to learn who is boss around here, You said to punish you, this is your choice, Would you like me to bring your brother back''

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing his whole body to surrender for Sammy's sake.

Castiel wasn't sure if it was the trickle of water that he saw leaving the humans eyes or the panic that was instilled so deep within them when they opened that made him feel a twinge, that made him feel calmer than he had been before.

'' Just get up'' He snarled and shakily Dean did. '' Get back in there'' he gestured to the cage.

'' What.. I ... no.. what did I do wrong, Please don't do this to Sam please'' He couldn't bear the thought of anything like 'that' happening to Sam he would never forgive himself.

''Stop!'' Castiel held his hand out ''Your brother will be harmed no further tonight', he has already received enough punishment''

That comment did not fill Dean with as much reassurance as it should of. Feeling like a mouse being toyed by a cat he sat gingerly on the edgeof his bed, not sure what to say. How could he trust this 'being' to stick to his promise when he seemed like two different people.

'' Dean'' Castiels voice was quieter now, and he looked smaller somehow,not at all like his terrifying earlier form. Dean looked up.

''I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you in such a way,but you and your brother must learn to obey me whilst you are aboard this ship or I cannot be held responsible for my actions''

'' What are you?'' Dean asked him weakly '' I know you're not human''

Castiel cocked his head slightly and Dean could of sworn he almost smiled

''I'm an angel Dean, an angel of the Lord''


End file.
